The major long term objective of research in this laboratory is to define quantitatively and temporally the mechanisms through which hemodynamic signals and other signals, particularly neural, regulate arterial pressure and the distribution of vascular volume. Presently, experiments are conducted, 1) to isolate the activities of cardiac receptors and of arterial baroreceptors that sense changes in atrial filling and in arterial pressure, 2) to define the relationship of reflex changes in blood flow and blood volume in specific vascular beds to changes in atrial filling and in arterial pressure, 3) to define the interaction of signals from cardiac receptors and arterial baroreceptors that sense atrial filling and arterial pressure as it relates to the integrated control of reflex changes in blood flow and blood volume, and 4) to begin to identify the central neural pathways and the central transduction of hemodynamic signals directly involved in the reflex vascular responses.